tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius Dragongaze
''We succeed through unity '' Cassius was a Half-Elf Sorcerer played by George. Biography Though most of his personal writings have been lost, there are still many records that help historians piece together the life of this enigmatic man. Early Life Young Cassius Dragongaze was born some time in 427EH alongside his twin sister Catia Dragongaze. They had either four or five older siblings (records of the family state four but some surviving writings and accounts suggest an additional sibling who is not kept in official records for whatever reason. Some theorise that this was either an adopted ward or a bastard) as well as one younger sibling. Cassius was reportedly named after the god Kasir do to his mother's reverence for the god, a reverence he reportedly shared until abandoning the god for worship of The Scaled Emissary later in life. A Family Massacre At some point around 447-450EP, the Dragongaze family was massacred in their own home with Cassius and his young brother Sidonis the only survivors. According to most sources, the family was killed by a rival noble house however all records of that house have been destroyed. On the Road After this, Cassius travelled around the Asmori Heartland and into the further territories of the Asmori Empire. He became a charlatan, selling fake goods to unsuspecting folk. It was at some point during this time that he met and befriended Dixie Keenkeep. Rebel How exactly Cassius got involved in the Descendents' Rebellion is unknown but he quickly became an influential figure in the fight against the Tae-Oshi invasion of his homeland. He orchestrated a number of important deals and treaties that allowed the rebels to seize victory. He is also credited with the rebuilding of the Mage King's Crown which had been destroyed centuries earlier by Tae-Oshi invaders. Later Life Cassius became heavily involved in the political side of rebuilding his country while also rebuilding his house in his own time. He constructed an elaborate government plan for the future of Asmor that, according to most experts, would have been remarkably efficient if it had been fully enacted. Unfortunately, Cassius withdrew from politics before this could occur and is reported to have died shortly thereafter. The civil war that followed destroyed a great deal of what the man had tried to build. Description Appearance Even into his late life, Cassius Dragongaze was always described as an incredibly handsome man. He is said to have always taken care of his appearance and particularly enjoyed finer clothes. Personality According to all who knew him, he was charismatic, magnetic and a natural born leader. This certainly assisted him throughout his endeavours. What remains of his personal writings (currently kept by the Nightwood Archives) give a deeper glimpse into a deeply troubled man torn between many different responsibilities. The trauma that he went through during his life seemed to leave deep psychological scars. Relationships Dixie Keenkeep His closest friend and confidant, they supported each other through many of the trials they would face through out their lives. Category:Historical Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Player Characters